


I have no title. Sorry.

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day 12: Making Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no title. Sorry.

Tristan sat across the room from Miles who was sitting on his bed 'working' on the first page in his textbook that he had opened ten minutes ago. Tristan turned his head towards Miles and found the other boy staring at him. Tristan smiled and turned back to face his homework strewn across Miles' desk. Just as he finished the third problem his math teacher had assigned Tristan heard Miles moving from the bed. Tristan spun the desk chair to face Miles finding him standing right next to the blond. Miles dropped to his knees cutting off Tristan's confused 'what?' with a kiss.

Miles pulled back after a moment, "I've been thinking about doing that since we got up here." 

Tristan tilted his head, smiling, and leaned down to kiss Miles again. "You should have just gone for it. I'd rather kiss you than do our math assignment."

Miles smiled back, standing up and taking Tristan's hand. "Do you mind if we?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of his bed, "It'll be more comfortable." Tristan hesitated prompting Miles to continue, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just think it would... be more... comfortable." Miles stated.

Tristan snorted, "Smooth."

Miles shoved at his shoulder playfully, "Shut up, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, ok." Tristan replied standing from the desk chair and moving to sit on the bed. Miles sat down next to him leading the boys to quietly look at each other before laughing and looking away.

"Well, this is awkward." Miles declared.

"Come here." Tristan responded after a pause, placing his hand on the back of Miles' head and pulling him forward gently.

Miles moved forward willingly and hummed when their lips met. Miles pressed his lips firmly against Tristan's who tilted his head in response. Tristan nudged himself closer to Miles who moved his hands to clutch at Tristan's waist. Their lips moved fluidly opening and closing in tandem as the kiss gained momentum. Slowly Miles lightly brushed his tongue against Tristan's lower lip sending a rush of electricity down his spine. Tristan parted his lips and brushed his tongue against Miles'. Miles began reclining against his bed, bringing Tristan with him.

Tristan broke the kiss as he bracketed his arms around Miles' face, staring softly at the boy below him. Miles pawed at Tristan's back to get him to lean down again, which he did happily. Miles moved his hands up Tristan's back resting one hand between his shoulder blades, the other going to cup Tristan's face. The wet sounds of kissing filled Miles' bedroom as their tongues learned the ridges of each others mouths. Miles moved back and nipped playfully at Tristan's lower lip before pressing their mouths back together, tilting his head to change the angle of the kiss.

After a few minutes of heated kissing Tristan moved his mouth to the side of Miles' neck, littering the space with kisses as he caught his breath. Just as he was moving up to Miles' lips the boys heard the front door open and close. Frankie yelled up the stairs, announcing her arrival to her brother. Miles dropped his head back against the pillow in frustration and looked up at Tristan who seemed suddenly anxious. Miles quickly pressed a final kiss to Tristan's lips before rolling out from underneath him.

"It's cool, Tris, she knows I'm seeing you, no need to look so worried."

Tristan sat upright against the wall behind Miles' bed and nodded his head. "Ok, I just didn't want to make things awkward with your family."

"Things are always awkward with my family." He said with a sad smile, "But, I appreciate your concern."

Tristan pulled him into another slow kiss before backing away with a final peck. He moved back towards Miles' desk to return to his work, regarding Miles' easy smile with contentment.


End file.
